


making more music and fine romance

by clockworkcheetah



Series: Of Fingertips and Ribcages [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Demisexual Dirk Gently, Demisexual Todd Brotzman, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, characters on the ace spectrum having sex if thats not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Todd knows Dirk likes him wearing his jackets.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: Of Fingertips and Ribcages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	making more music and fine romance

**Author's Note:**

> i did it kids i wrote ~the sex~  
> ngl im gonna surprised with how much fun i had writing it cause ive never done smut before (i wrote it like almost straight after yjbo, but chose to wait a bit- plus it gave me a chance to edit and add some more stuff it was much shorter initially)  
> also you may have noticed another series being added to the ofar series- im keeping the smut separate for my own reasons (i think their first time- if i write it- will be the only other e rated fic in ofar.) but otherwise itll be m rated or under. i do have some ideas for smut so look out for that. but this is about as kinky as i will go (tbh i dont think it would suit these particular takes on the characters if its kinkier)  
> also all words associated with genitalia are like the most unsexy words ever lmao 
> 
> title from ordinary day by mirah

There was nothing particularly significant about today, that made Todd a little daring- a little more mischievous than usual. It was just one of those rare moments where he felt charged and more than a little twitchy. He wants Dirk, wants him a little deeper. 

They've had sex a couple times now. Not often, or especially hardcore or kinky- neither really have the pull, Todd in particular. And after their first time together, Todd didn't suddenly become a Sex God with an insane sex drive overnight. It was awkward, but in a kind of perfect, beautiful way. Afterwards, sometimes, just sometimes, they're both have that stab of hunger. They haven't done anything overtly sexual since- mostly just grinding into each other through their boxers, or an occasional hand job in the shower. Dirk was certainly the more interested and experimental of the two- he assured Todd it was more for the intimacy of it, than the actual fucking. So, they were on the same boat in that regard- but ultimately, Todd was the one who decided how far they go- and he didn't get the pull as strongly as Dirk did, he had his limits. 

Didn't mean he never felt it, though. 

Here he was, standing in his bedroom, wearing one of Dirk's jackets. Only his jacket. Todd had spent enough time with Dirk to know that he had a thing about Todd in certain clothing. Not just a general, charmed delight- but certainly that, too- there was a deep appreciation in Dirk's expression when he saw Todd in one of his hoodies, sweaters or jackets. Todd felt shy under Dirk's gaze- but he really liked Dirk looking at him like that. It typically resulted with Todd in Dirk's lap, both flush and wrecked. 

It never went further than a heated make-out, but Todd really wanted to push it more right now. He already has a buzz under his skin, settling low in his stomach. The jacket isn't long enough to hide anything, so Todd feels a little silly. He leaves before he gets too nervous. 

Dirk is in the living room, reading one of Todd's books. It's late evening, but Dirk hasn't changed, just stripped of his shoes, tie and belt. He's sitting in the armchair closest to the window- Todd is thankful the curtains are drawn, only Dirk gets to have him. From where Todd enters the room, he is partly obscured by the couch. 

Dirk senses Todd is in the room, but doesn't look up. Todd takes a brief moment, to just admire him, softly illuminated by the lamplight. Todd licks his lips, and dives in. 

"Hey, Dirk." 

"Yes, Todd?" 

"I'm wearing your jacket." 

Dirk still doesn't look up, but he's smiling. "Are you now?" 

"Yeah- _only_ your jacket." 

Dirk's head snaps up so fast, that Todd thinks he's broken something. He can't see Todd's lower half from where he's sitting and the jacket partly covers Todd, but he can see his bare chest, his torso and a trail of hairs leading down. There's a faint pink dusting along his cheeks, but he composes himself enough to put the book aside and to motion at Todd. 

"Well, let's see you." He says, the tiniest edge to his voice. 

Todd walks round the couch, so he's standing a small distance in front of Dirk. He doesn't try an attempt a sexy walk- he can't promise he wouldn't trip- but he definitely walks bolder than he feels. Dirk's eyes roam slowly over Todd's body. They've seen each other naked plenty of times, but that doesn't stop the admiration. And, this carries a much more charged atmosphere- a rich, heavy heat. Todd already feels the tension starting to pool in his body. He stops in front of Dirk. Immediately, Dirk leans forward and runs his hands over the soft leather on Todd's arms before he places his hands on Todd's hips. 

"Whilst I'm certainly not complaining," Dirk gazes up at Todd. "But any particular reason?" 

Todd shrugs. "Mood felt right. Figured you'd enjoy this." He gestures himself. 

"Oh, yes. But, are you? Enjoying this?" Dirk strokes his thumbs along Todd's hipbones. 

"I am- I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." 

Dirk gives a little dreamy sigh. He removes his hands, as if he were to start removing his own clothes. Todd gently grabs his wrist. 

"No- no. Can we like," Todd blushes. "Try it like this? Me like this and you- you stay fully dressed." 

Dirk looks slightly confused, but his breath hitches when Todd straddles him. Todd can already feel Dirk getting hard. 

Dirk shifts slightly, leaning back against the chair. "So, I can't take anything off? How can I-" 

Todd shushes him with a kiss. "I don't want, uhm... penetration..." He feels himself going red. He always gets embarrassed talking about sex, whilst Dirk is bold as brass and almost completely shameless about it. 

This appeases Dirk though, probably because he's always willing to try new things, especially when Todd suggests them. 

"Fine," He runs his hands up and down Todd's sides. "Promise you'll tell me when it's too much." 

Todd grins and grinds down on Dirk. "I will." 

Dirk moans and pulls Todd down by his jacket for a kiss. It's hard and deep. He runs his tongue along Todd's bottom lip, so Todd opens his mouth and lets Dirk in. Todd grips Dirk's hair, just a little roughly. He can feel Dirk's shudder-y breath against his mouth. 

Dirk pulls back. There's colour high on his cheeks and down his neck, his hair tousled. His pupils are blown wide. He pushes the jacket back on Todd's shoulders, exposing more of his body. 

"Let me enjoy the rest of you." He says against Todd's neck. 

Todd nods and braces his hands on the armrests, whilst Dirk busies himself with his neck, switching between kissing and biting down. He's being tantalisingly slow, moving along to Todd's collarbones, repeating the previous actions, cataloging every sound and reaction Todd makes. Todd can already feel the blush trailing down his neck. Every now and again Dirk leans back, so he can marvel at the sight of Todd already looking dishevelled. 

"Such a treat." Dirk remarks, half to himself. He's gone back up to give Todd's neck more attention. 

"You- you really like me in your clothes, don't you?" Todd ruts his hips, getting moans from the both of them. 

Dirk smiles against his skin. "I like my jackets- and I really like you. It's a perfect combination." 

"Have you imagined it in this- this way?" 

Dirk moves down his chest. "You mean, having a sexual fantasy about you in my clothes? Maybe one, or twice. Certainly during the Sound of Nothing." 

"They- _ah_ \- weren't your clothes." 

"No, but you looked stunning. Even before the peace spell, I wanted to undress you- slowly. Enjoy it." 

Todd is already achingly hard. Dirk can definitely feel it- and see it. 

"Any- any other clothing fantasies?" Todd stifles a moan. 

Dirk pulls back, he looks unexpectedly flustered. Todd is out of his mind with arousal, but he's coherent enough to tease Dirk. 

"Holy shit, you have, haven't you? Go on- tell me!" 

"They aren't all... all dirty!" Dirk squeaks, lightly smacking Todd's thigh. "Just, things like a suit- a well-tailored suit. That would be a sight to behold." 

Todd cocks an eyebrow. "We can go suit shopping- we'll probably end up on a case that requires one." 

"Mmm. Maybe." Dirk goes back to kissing Todd's chest. Hands are slowly crawling up Todd's torso. 

"What else have you- _ahhh_ -" Todd is caught off guard to Dirk flickering his tongue against his nipple. He's gotten sensitive. 

"I'll tell you- another time." Dirk swipes his tongue over his nipple again, fingers gently pinching the other. "Let me get back to you like this." 

Todd lets Dirk get back to business, letting him slowly increase the pressure from his fingers. He arches his back to feel more of Dirk's mouth on him. His senses are quickly falling into overdrive, everything about Dirk is so, so intense. Even the simple, lingering touches has Todd feeling- _craving_ \- more, wanting it deep in his bones, heavy in his chest. Todd wonders if it's the result of being completely attuned to the Universe, Creation and Everything- those sensations would be hard to contain for anyone. And here he is, on the receiving end of it. When Dirk switches to the other side of his chest, Todd is practically writhing in Dirk's lap, desperate for some friction. Dirk, ever incentive to him, notices. 

"Are you ok?" He asks, as if he isn't also hard. And also confined. He rolls the pads of his thumbs along Todd's nipples, one more time. 

Todd squeezes his eyes shut, whining. "Y-yeah, I just- I need..." 

"Touch yourself." 

Todd's eyes open. "Huh?" 

"Touch yourself," He repeats. "And let me watch." 

Todd releases his grip on the armrest. He hesitates, hand mere centimetres away from his cock. He's never really done this before- never felt compelled. Dirk senses his anxiety. He pulls him into a kiss- less charged, more soothing. 

"Do it for a little bit- and stop if it's too much." Dirk instructs, kissing Todd's cheek. "But try for me, ok? I want to see you." 

Todd nods and takes in a breath. When he finally touches himself, his eyes flutter shut. It takes a bit of adjustment to work out the pace- he isn't going to last long, so he goes slow. He's already dripping pre-cum, so he uses it to slick up his hand. He can hear Dirk's breath gradually get more unsteady. The realisation that he's letting Dirk watch him get off, has him quicken his pace and lull his head back. It gives him a tiny surge of confidence- Dirk likes a show, and Todd always likes to put one on- so much so, that he takes his other hand and glides it across his chest. He rolls his nipples between his fingers, switching between them. They're still swollen and sensitive from Dirk earlier. Moaning, Todd bucks his hips, his chest heaving. Dirk's breath catching in his throat at the sight encourages Todd to run his hand teasingly slow down his body, till he reaches his crotch. He opens his legs as far as he can in the armchair so he can reach down and caress his balls- testing the waters. Little jolts of pleasure run through his veins, so he increases the pressure slightly by gently squeezing them. Dirk hissing a 'Holy fuck', makes Todd go a little harder- he's preening from Dirk's reactions. It's all new territory for him, he feels a touch weird, but not in a bad way, just different- his body feels all hyped up on sensations. He's panting heavily. 

When he opens his eyes again, Dirk's heavy-lidded eyes flick between looking at Todd's hands, but they mostly train themselves to gaze at Todd's face. His head is tipped slightly, lips parted, one of his hands is lazily palming himself through his clothes and the other is resting on Todd's back. When they make eye contact, he smiles, soft and fond. The hand on Todd's back pushes him forward so Dirk can pepper kisses against his chest, murmuring compliments along his skin. Todd feels shy under the praise, Dirk never did things in halves- especially his love. Todd is squirming in Dirk's lap. It's getting a little too much for him, tears prickling his eyes. Overwhelmed, he slows his shaking hands. 

"D-Dirk, _fuck-_ can you- I need-" He stutters out. 

"It's OK, you're OK," Dirk carefully removes his hands. "You did amazing, darling." 

Dirk gives Todd a moment to collect himself, then places two fingers against his lips. 

"Could you be a dear, Todd." 

Todd opens his mouth, so Dirk can push his fingers in. Todd sucks them, humming contently, enjoying Dirk's pleased noises in response. Another finger enters, Todd gladly runs his tongue along it. His body is starting to relax slightly. Eventually, he pulls back slightly so he can run his tongue over the rest of Dirk's hand. 

"Good boy. You're doing wonderfully." Dirk murmurs. Todd's hips twitch at that. 

Dirk grips Todd. It wasn't rough, but Todd immediately moans and thrusts into Dirk's hand, pushing against Dirk's stomach. Todd's hands grasp at the back of the chair, either side of Dirk's head. Dirk is going slow with his strokes. 

"You don't- _ahhh ah_ \- need to go so slow..." Todd leans his forehead against Dirk's. 

"If you're sure." 

"Completely. Not going to- going to last-" He's cut off with another moan. He's barely cognizant at this point, but he can feel how hard Dirk is. He fumbles around, until he can undo Dirk's trousers. Dirk pauses. 

"Thought you could- _mmmph_ \- do with that." Todd grins weakly. 

Dirk snorts. "How generous- thank you." He resumes his stroking. 

"W-welcome." 

Todd is pretty sure he's not going to last much longer. His thighs are trembling and he's not sure he's making any coherent noises anymore- just shaky breathing between moans. He presses against Dirk's crotch. Dirk bites his lip to muffle his own moaning. 

"If only you could see yourself, Todd." He says, breathlessly. 

"Invest in a mirror, then." Todd manages to huff out. 

"Maybe I will." 

Todd's brain short-circuits- the mental images are... a lot right now. "Maybe- maybe... another time." 

Todd can imagine how he looks right now. He's practically naked, aside from a jacket, in the low light of a table lamp. Skin reddened, bitten and oversensitive. Hair sticking to his damp forehead. Eyes turning to liquid, whilst he straddles the lap of another man who is jerking him off. 

He's so loud, too. Normally, Dirk is the vocal one- his undivided attention is on Todd right now. A writhing hot mess. 

"You look vulnerable, but so, so beautiful." Dirk says, as if he heard Todd's thoughts. Todd can’t tell if he’s moaning from the praise or from being in Dirk’s hand. "Such a beautiful sight and making these lovely, lovely sounds. And only I get to see it- see you- like that. You must surely feel the effect you're having on me." 

To make the point, Dirk jerks his own hips up slightly. He sounds far more put together than he actually is and Todd can feel the dampness through his boxers, the firmness of him. For all Dirk is emotional, he's surprisingly good at keeping himself steady when he needs to be. And Todd needs him steady, whilst he falls apart. 

Todd tightens his grip on the chair, his hips rolling. He'll never get used to being completely and unapologetically adored- he's lived a life in the spotlight, but never in such a way. It was always artificial. This is real, so real. He leans heavily against Dirk. Dirk's pace quickens. Todd can hear Dirk's breath hitching rapidly. He's running his other hand over Todd's lower back. Todd arches his back, almost painfully forward, when Dirk swipes his thumb over the head. 

"Fuck! I'm- I'm-" Todd's sobbing. 

"Let go, Todd. I've- I've got you." Dirk sounds far gone too. 

Todd lets go. His vision whites out and maybe he yells out, he can't remember. He does remember Dirk following barely a few seconds later, gasping out Todd's name, then grabbing the jacket to pull Todd into a sloppy kiss, grinding his hips against Todd's, riding out the high. They slowly float down back to reality. They fall into silence, aside from trying to get their breaths back. Dirk presses a kiss on Todd's sweaty forehead and against the wetness of his cheeks. Todd's arms flop weakly to his sides and he drops his head against Dirk's shoulder. 

There's some shuffling from Dirk. He's reaching over to the box of tissues- Todd's glad he had the foresight to leave a box on the side table earlier that day- and wipes his hand clean. With another tissue, he pushes Todd back, so he can gently wipe the tear-tracks on his face. He smiles softly, happy, but there's some worry in his eyes. Todd thinks there might be tears there, too. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Well... well taken care of." Todd's voice is hoarse. 

Dirk's eyes crinkle. He scrunches up the tissues and discards them. He places his hands on Todd's thighs, stroking them gently. Todd's legs are starting to hurt in their current position. They are quiet for a moment, letting the high buzz simmer slowly down. 

"You've ruined my shirt, by the way." 

"Oh no. It's not like you own thirty other pairs of the same shirt." Todd responds dryly. 

Dirk pinches him lightly. "And my underwear! You wouldn't let me take anything off." 

Todd snorts. "Dude, you're like, ruining my afterglow right now." 

Dirk carefully peels the jacket off of Todd. Todd is still pretty boneless and can only sluggishly raise his arms before dropping them back down, as Dirk tosses the jacket on the couch. He shifts Todd around, so Todd's legs are hanging off the armrest and he can nestle comfortably in the crook of Dirk's neck. They revel in the dimly lit room, enjoying each other. They stay like that for a while. Todd is slowly starting to doze off, whilst Dirk draws idle shapes against his skin. 

"Hey, Todd?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Was it... was it good?" 

"I'm not gonna bolt if that's what you're thinking. Especially because- y'know." Todd gestures his very nude body. 

"You were overwhelmed, though. We haven't done this much- but you were overloaded." 

"I was," Todd agrees. "But I wanted to be. I can handle it, y'know? You're a lot- but in a good way." 

"You're a lot in a good way, too." Dirk echoes. 

Todd pauses for a moment. "It was pretty damn amazing- to answer your question. And- and I'll return the favour next time. Like, I didn't really... touch you. During that." 

Dirk gives a little contented hum at that. "I'll look forward to it. But you needn't worry about the lack of touching, Todd- I was busy enjoying the sight in front of me." 

Todd's glad he can hide his face in Dirk's neck- he's blushing furiously. He can feel Dirk's chest shake with laughter. Eventually, when it subsides, Dirk grimaces slightly. 

"I'd like to take a shower. And I'd really like to get out of these clothes right now." 

Todd doesn't really want to move. "Yeah... alright." 

"Join me?" 

"Carry me?" 

Dirk gives a little huff, but he hooks his arms under Todd's legs and upper back. 

"Anything for you." He says, standing up. 

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone says dirk isnt stong enough to carry todd- ding dong you are wrong (i will bring up his arms)  
> also i left it up to interpretation what jacket todd wore- i personally think its the one with the coloured stripes  
> i had three thoughts when i wrote this:  
> 1\. this kinda reminds me of the naked challenge trend (not exactly but it has elements)  
> 2\. totally thought of todd wearing just one of dirks ties (probs wont write- but enjoy the mental image- theres a lot you can do with a tie)  
> 3\. i wanna write a role reversal (todd being fully dressed- apparently these two just have clothing kinks in my head)
> 
> also the fandom needs more praise kink just saying


End file.
